


Taboo

by polaris_garciia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Cheating, Destine - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Genocide, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Titan Shifting, Tribe - Freeform, War, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_garciia/pseuds/polaris_garciia
Summary: Alessandra Guerrero was a shifter, however, she didn't turn into a titan, she turned into something more hated: a Destine, a wolf-like creature almost as tall as the walls themselves, her species had long served as godsent slaves to the Titan population, but they had ended their dictatorship more than a century ago. Nonetheless, her people were still hunted and killed, even after it had become illegal.So constantly having to keep her Destine ways far from her human friends was difficult, and it got worse after she joined the Scout Regiment, where she met the people who would change her life eternally. And as much as she attempted to stay away from them and not make any allies or much less: friends, it was inevitable. Hange made her smile. Levi made her stronger, Mike made her keener, and Erwin made her feel again. They made her human.However, after the Destine part of her comes into the light, how will she be able to handle everything everyone thinks of her? Will she ever accept the feelings she has for one of her friends?Will she prove to the world that she isn't there to harm?





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> \- I will attempt to update this work every week or two, unfortunately, I cannot keep up with all of my books. If you want to read my other books visit Wattpad and find me under @tranquil_fire!
> 
> \- I will not be providing you an image of how the Destine looks for the sole reason that I want the reader to imagine the creature in their own way
> 
> \- And thank you to all my friends who inspired me to write this fanfiction despite my urge not to, you're all great influences :)

She felt cold tears stream down her bloody face, her chest expanded in and out with every harsh breath of cold air she took sending a stinging sensation from her throat to her lungs.

"Alessandra, calm down!" Erwin yelled as he and Mike attempted to get her far away from the large monstrous creature.

But all their yelling was but a buzz in her ear.

She could feel her blood boiling, its coppery taste spilling from her lip upon biting it harshly, she could feel the other part of her wanting to jump out of her skin, scratching at her desperately and frantically wanting to be set free after those last 7 years. Alessandra looked back at the two men and barred her teeth, now in their canine state, "Let me go!"

Tearing herself from their hold, she sprinted towards the Armored Titan and pulled out a small blade, the blade her father had given her before his death. Pointing the sharp edge towards her heart, she made a long cut and began her shifting.

Oh how she missed that feeling, she felt the smile widen on her cheeks, her heart no longer felt pain, it palpitated quickly as she felt herself grow bigger and different.

Erwin and his team could only stare in horror at Alessandra, how her skin began growing black fur, how her body grew and shaped into an animal, and especially, that blood churning smile that stretched from her snout to the top of her ears, baring large white fangs that sent shivers up Erwin's spine. "Alessandra," he managed to say, his voice faltering with every word, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Erwin," Alessandra said out loud before completely transforming, "but you would've hated me if I let you know." Erwin's eyes widened upon realizing it was true, he would never be able to look at her the same way, hell, he'd wonder why she was still alive.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes as the last moments of her transformation ended, and he was met with the large stomp of one of her black paws, only inches away from him and his troops.

A loud growl emanated from Alessandra's throat, causing many to cower back. "Oh fuck," Levi cursed as he saw the evil look in Alessandra's Destine form, her eyes a bright yellow and fur lifted in rage. "this is going to either be a catastrophe or a miracle. What are your orders, Erwin?"

Erwin's whole body froze, torn between his human instinct and his orders. "107th Survey Corps! Protect that Destine to the death!" 


End file.
